Sage's Life
by kitsunefangirl
Summary: When Delia Ketchum finds a little boy with a funny looking scar, unconscious on her front porch, her son Ash decides the boy is his new little brother named Sage. Now, four years later, he is starting his very own Pokemon Journey with his Pokemon Sterling the ShinyEevee, filled with Adventure, Contests, and Battles.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Mr. Mime!" The Pokemon exclaimed in panic at the front door. Delia Ketchum came rushing from where she and Professor Samuel Oak had been speaking in the living room. The man wasn't far behind her. They arrived to the shocking scene that had the Pokemon worried.

A small boy, maybe seven years old, was unconscious on the porch. He had pale skin, and very dark, nearly as dark as midnight hair. On his forehead was an angry red scar in the shape of a child's drawing of lightning. Aside from his lips looking blue, the child seemed to be perfectly healthy. Delia easily picked the child up, and took him to her son, Ash's room. Said eight year old was out playing with Professor Oak's grandson, so she didn't have to worry about him.

"Delia, get him warm. He looks like he was hit by a _Blizzard Attack_."

* * *

The child slept for a day. Ash arrived home, and instantly asked if the boy was his new brother. Delia had explained that; no, the boy wasn't his brother, and that he was ill. He would probably go home once he was better. Ash, in the most confident voice, proclaimed he would be staying, and Delia sighed, giving in.

"Aunt Petunia?" Green eyes were open when Delia entered the room. Though squinted, the woman couldn't help but coo at the color.

"I'm not your aunt, sweetie. Do you know where you live so we can get you home?" Tears filled those beautiful eyes, and the woman's heart broke.

"They did it. They really did it."

"What did who do, sweetie?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Ve'non. They got rid of me." The woman gasped, pulling the boy into a hug. After tensing for a few moments, the child relaxed. The woman started to hum a lullaby as Ash entered the room cautiously, as he had been listening at the door. She lifted one arm, and the burrowed next to the boy, pulling the smaller child into a hug.

"Then they didn't know what they were missing. I've just met you, and I already like you. I'm Ash."

"I don't have a name. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Ve'non say freaks don't deserve friends."

"Well, I know for a fact you aren't a freak. You are an adorable little boy. Now, lets come up with a name for you!"

"Sage! He should be called Sage!" Ash said after a minute of what appeared to be deep thinking. The newly dubbed Sage blinked in surprise.

"And why is that?" The woman asked, a little startled.

"Because he seems smart!" Sage blushed brightly. "You like it, right?" The dark haired boy nodded slowly.

"Sage it is then. Now, are you hungry? Ash, look in your closet for some old clothing. He needs something to wear until we go shopping."

"Yes, mama!" Ash grinned, looking at Sage. "You're my new brother, Sage! How old are you?"

"Six." The boy murmured, blushing again.

"Wow! We're only two years apart!"

* * *

Sage was now officially a part of the Ketchum family. It'd been two years since he arrived, and he was happy. The last two years had seemed like a dream. After learning he had never been outside of his guardian's home, Ash had insisted on him following Gary and himself.

Now he had his own friends. A nice girl named Holly, and a boy named Miki. They explored the forests near Pallet Town, even though their parents told them not to. They helped out at Professor Oak's lab, and played in the park with passing trainers' Pokemon.

Currently, Holly was sick, and Miki was with his parents visiting Vermilion City. So Sage was on his own for the day, since Ash had, once again, slept in. Despite it being the last day that he would be home before he left.

A rustling had the preteen freezing in fear. Turning around, he watched a Pokemon stumble out of the bushes, and fall to the ground. A noise had the boy looking pass the fallen creature to see Beedrill heading their way. He darted forward to pluck the fainted Pokemon up, and raced towards the Professor's Lab, which was the closest, safest, place.

A trainer, who had been dropping off his Pokemon, used Charmeleon's Flamethrower to protect Sage. The boy raced passed, nodding his thanks. Professor Oak took the Pokemon, and started the healing process. Sage watched anxiously for the Pokemon to be brought out.

"Eevee." The Pokemon cooed at Sage when Professor Oak walked out. He was pushing a small tray cart, with the Pokemon on it. "Vee!" The Pokemon tackled Sage, rubbing cheeks with him.

"A Pokemon friendship born from need, is a friendship indeed." Professor Oak smiled. "Why don't you stay with Sage for a little while, until you're up to full strength?" The Pokemon agreed. "You've made a very rare friend, Sage. A shiny Eevee."

* * *

"Well Sage, this is the big day." Professor Oak greeted as the boy entered the lab with Sterling the Eevee. "What Pokemon will you be taking?"

"Sterling." The ten year old said like it was obvious. The Professor laughed lightly, handing over six empty Pokeballs. One of which was used on Sterling. Next he was handed a map and Pokedex.

"Do your best out there, Sage."

"I will, Professor! I'll make sure to call every chance I can too."

"You best stop by home before you go."

"I know!" Two hours later, and he was on the road. "It took Ash a day to reach Viridian City. I don't think we can manage that, but two days, maybe."

"Vee!" The Evolution Pokemon agreed.

"You know, Ash is traveling with a girl who participates in Contests. I wonder in Kanto has contests." The boy wondered, looking around. "I mean, they started in Hoenn, but have been growing in popularity. Do you think you'd like to take part in them? I know I would. I don't like the brutality of Gym Battles."

With that, the boy's mind was made up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Sage grinned as Sterling bounced about in the clearing they had stopped in. Pidgey were flying, and Rattata were playing. It was all in all a nice day.

"Vee!" Sage looked up from where he was making lunch, and gasped. A small, golden-green colored Rattata was laying on it's side. Grabbing the Pokemon First Aide kit, Sage rushed over to help.

"Sterling, watch him. I'm going to pack up. He needs a Pokemon Center."

"Eevee." The Pokemon nodded, sitting down to watch Rattata. Once packed up, Sage scooped the small Pokemon up, and the three ran the rest of the way to Viridian City. An Officer Jenny took one look, and offered a ride to the center. Which Sage thankfully took.

"Your Rattata will be just fine." Nurse Joy said, coming out of an operating room. "She was just malnourished and a hint of poison that was already treated. I assume you just caught her?"

"She's not mine. Sterling spotted her when he was playing." Sage explained. "I couldn't just leave her alone."

"I understand." The woman smiled. "You may go in, and see her, if you'd like."

"I will." Sage paused in the doorway. "Is Kanto starting Contests, yet?"

"Yes, we are. Are you looking to enter? We have a Contest here in two weeks."

"Yes, I am. Gym Battles seem so brutal. I've always liked to show off Sterling's beauty." The Eevee preened happily at that. Sage laughed, moving into the room. Rattata looked up from where she was laying, and Sage smiled. "You're looking better already! I'm Sage, and this is Sterling. We found you in a clearing, unconscious. I'm sorry you woke up in an unfamiliar place."

"Ratta!" The Pokemon shook her head, trying to stand. Sage moved forward, petting her head. "Ta!" Rattata cooed, relaxing.

"Rattata, I don't want you to feel pressured because I rescued you, but would you travel with me?" Sage held up a Pokeball. "I'm traveling, and I think you'd be an awesome addition to my team. Sterling agrees, right Sterling?" The Eevee nodded, grinning in his own way. Rattata seemed to think about it for a while. "You don't have to say yes right away." The creature relaxed. "I need to go check in with my mom, and get my Contest Pass. I'll see you soon, okay?" Rattata nodded, and Sage left the room.

"Sage, I'm afraid you can't enter with just one Pokemon." Nurse Joy said once I got my pass. "You need two. One for the Appeal, and one for the Battle." Sage deflated. "You have a week and a half to enter, so don't worry so much." Sage nodded, a new determination entering his eyes.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Sage moved over to the phones. Delia answered on the third ring. Professor Oak stood behind her. "Hi, mama."

"Sage, baby!" The woman squealed happily. "You're in Viridian, then? How are you doing? Is Sterling okay?"

"We're fine, mama. We found a Rattata in a clearing, so I had to rush her here, so I couldn't look around for another Pokemon. I'm going back out now. I'm going to be in Viridian for a while yet."

"Huh? But what about Pewter City?"

"I'm not doing Gym Battles, mama."

"Why not?" The woman looked horrified.

"Kanto has Contests. I'm entering." The horrified look disappeared.

"Oh, I"m so proud of my baby! Now, are you changing your underwear everyday? Eating? Brushing your teeth?"

"Yes, mama. I'm doing everything to take care of myself, and my Pokemon." The woman relaxed. "Any news from Ash?"

"Ah! He's in Fallarbor Town! Do call him. He wanted to catch you before you left, but you were gone in such a hurry." Sage nodded, grinning.

"Thanks mama. I'll call him now." After asking Nurse Joy for the number for Fallarbor Town's Center, he waited impatiently for his brother.

"Sage! How are you? Have you caught any Pokemon yet?"

"No, I was going to head out after checking on an ill Rattata I helped."

"You're already heading to Pewter City?" Brock, Ash's long term traveling companion asked.

"I'm staying in Viridian for a couple of weeks."

"Huh? Why?" Ash demanded.

"Because I'm entering the Contest."

"Really? I didn't know that Kanto was doing Contests." A girl, who had to be May, said in surprise.

"Same here. Apparently they just started."

"I hope you do well, little brother!"

A few minutes later, Sage was in the healing room, talking to the Rattata about contests. Nurse Joy kicked him out after an hour or so. With a fierce determination, the boy went out to Route 1 to look for a new Pokemon.

* * *

Sage dodged a _Pin Missile_ from a Beedrill. Sterling, who was fighting Sage's grip, protested. They had just been practicing _Shadow Ball_ and _Tail Whip,_ which knocked down a tree in the Beedrill's nest.

"No way in hell we're facing them again, Sterling!" Sage dropped when a _Sand Attack_ came from out of nowhere. A Poochyena appeared, jumping out of a bunch of bushes in front of Sage and Sterling. Once the Beedrill left, Sage relaxed, looking at the Pokemon, who grinned, dancing around him gracefully. "Do you want to come with us?" The Pokemon barked in agreement.

Sage pulled out a Pokeball, and the Poochyena caught himself. Sage quickly returned to the Pokemon Center to heal the Pokemon. With a week until the Contest, he needed his Pokemon at tip-top shape. He quickly left to Register at the Contest Hall.

"Oh, you're new!" A woman with salmon colored hair said, appearing behind him after he signed up. Sage flinched, looking at her.

"Y-yeah. I'm Sage."

"Solidad. Is this your first Contest?" The boy nodded shyly. "Well, it really isn't as scary as it seems. Just have fun out there."

"Thanks." Sage grinned.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here!" The woman who did the registering came out, looking at Sage. "Nurse Joy called, Rattata is ready to leave." Sage nodded, and she left.

"I've got to go."

"Of course."

Sage left quickly. Rattata was indeed ready to leave the Center. She was bouncing around, sniffing things in curiosity. She cooed when she spotted him, racing up his side to rest on his shoulder. Sterling huffed, sitting at his trainer's feet.

"Does that mean you want to travel with us?" The Pokemon nodded happily. "Do we need to battle or do you just want to be caught." Sage held up the Pokeball, and the Rattata danced away. "Okay, lets go out back, yeah?" Sage grinned at her as Sterling took a battle stance. "Use _Quick Attack_! Follow with _Yawn_!" The _Quick Attack_ missed, but _Yawn_ hit. Sage lobbed the Pokeball at the sleeping Rattata and it captured her. "Yes! We got a new teammate!" Sage called her out, and gave her an Awakening Potion. "Welcome to the team, Sparkle. Meet Sterling, and this is Shadow."

"Poochyena!"

"Eevee!"

"Rattata." The three started to play around.

"Now, since I didn't have you in time to register for the Contest, you get to watch what we are planning on doing, okay?" The Pokemon nodded. "Shadow, you're up. Use _Shadow Ball_ , and _Iron_ _Tail_!"

Using his _Tail Whip_ , Shadow bounced multiple _Shadow Balls_ against each other. Instead of exploding into smoke, they popped like bubbles, and sparkles showered the group. Sage and his Pokemon were startled out of cheering by clapping.

"That was very well done." Solidad said, smiling. "How long have you been practicing?"

"I've always liked Contests, but wasn't sure if Kanto had them. Mama doesn't want me too far from home during my first trip. I've had Sterling for two years, though."

"Well, I look forward to facing you in the finals." The woman left a stunned Sage behind. The boy turned to his Pokemon.

"We're going to win this, guys."

* * *

"Welcome to Kanto's very first Pokemon Contest! I'm your host, Lilian Meridian! With me is Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Viridian's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I can't wait to see all the wonderful Pokemon, and the trainers who care for them." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Remarkable to be here!" Mr. Sukizo stated, also smiling.

"We have many Contestants, but only one Ribbon. I wonder who will win?" Raoul Contesta state calmly.

"Lets begin! Up first, coming from Pewter City, is Solidad!"

"Slowpoke, come on out! Use _Yawn_ , followed by _Water Gun_ and _Psychic_!" The Bubbles from _Yawn_ surrounded the now ball of water, making it look like a planet. "Now!" _Psychic_ was used to collide the bubbles and water to make them explode. A light mist was the result, causing a rainbow. Solidad bowed with her Pokemon.

"What a beautiful performance by the lovely Solidad!" Lilian said excitedly. "What did out judges think?"

"Simply Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said, smiling as he gave out a 95 score.

"That Slowpoke is very well taken care of. The beautiful sheen to his skin means that his trainer spends time applying lotion. The performance was breathtaking on it's own." She gave a 95 as well.

"It was breathtaking. As expected from Lady Solidad." The woman blushed brightly. A 95 was the answer of her score.

"Wow, that will be one hard score to beat!" Lilian said as the woman took her leave.

Coordinator after Coordinator went up. Sage waited anxiously for his turn.

"Now, coming from Pallet Town, home of Professor Oak, is Sage Ketchum!" The boy walked out calmly as possible with a shy smile.

"Time to dance, Shadow!" The Poochyena appeared, spinning before he touched the group. " _Shadow Ball_ followed by _Iron Tail_!" Just like in practice, the Shadow Balls collided, showering the area in sparkles that looked like space was sprinkling down.

"That Poochyena is very well tamed for a Pokemon who is freshly caught." Nurse Joy stated, smiling as she voted a 90.

"Simply Remarkable!" 85 from Mr. Sukizo.

"Nicely done from a Rookie. I cannot wait to see what he pulls next." Finally, a 85 from Contesta.

"That means our Rookie gets a score of 87. Hopefully it will be enough to get him into the next round!" Sage left the auditorium, and to the table of refreshments.

"Sage, baby!"

"Mama?!" Sage yelped as the woman pulled him into a hug. Many of the coordinator's his age snickered, but the older ones smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see my baby preform for the first time!" Sage sighed. "I want to meet your new Pokemon!" The woman demanded. So Sage called them out. "How adorable! Do you know what Sterling will evolve into yet?"

"No. We haven't decided yet."

"Sage, you have a very rare team there." Professor Oak said, startling the boy.

"Professor, I didn't see you." The boy laughed, "and I know that it's rare. I mean three shiny Pokemon?" Heads turned at that.

"And now it's time to announce those who are moving on to the battle rounds!" Lilian called, getting everyone attention.

Solidad was first, which wasn't surprising. More and more people appeared. Sage felt like crying when his picture appear in the last spot.

"We'll continue onto the battles after a short lunch break."

* * *

After eating lunch, Sage faced off with opponent after opponent, winning all the way until the final round, where he would face of with Solidad. The two shared a smile before calling out their Pokemon.

"Time to dance, Sterling!"

"Come out, Pidgey!"

"Use _Quick Attack_ followed by _Shadow Ball_!" Sterling was moving so fast, that many copies of himself were seen. The _Shadow Ball_ attacks made their marks.

"Fly up high, and use _Feather Dance_!"

"Use _Secret Power_ to block!" The feathers floated down harmlessly around the Eevee. "Sterling, use _Hidden Power_ and _Rain Dance_!"

"Use _Sunny Day_ , followed by _Heat Wave_!"

" _Double Team_! Use _Wish_!"

" _Rest_ , Pidgey!" Before either could command further, the timer went off. Both turned to stare at what seemed to be even points.

"Oh my, do we have a tie?" The computer blinked, and Sage's picture appeared. The boy sank to his knees in surprise. Sterling jumping into his arms caused the preteen to let out a laugh.

"We won, Sterling!" The boy giggled, standing up. A few minutes later, he was presented with his first Ribbon. Solidad shook his hand, and Delia pulled him off to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Sage grumbled as he entered Pewter City. He was cover head-to-toe with dried mud, and Sterling wasn't any better. A flash-flood had caused him to take refuge in trees, and when it ended, the area had turned into a swamp-like place.

"Oh my!" The Nurse Joy cried upon seeing him. "You weren't outside in that storm, were you?"

"I left before the warning came in, and was in the middle of training when the storm hit."

"Well, you best get inside a room, wash up, and into clean clothes."

"You wouldn't happen to have extra clothing, would you? My bag was open when the storm hit."

"Of course!" Twenty minutes later, both Sage and Sterling was in the public bath. The rest of the Pokemon were being healed.

"That Eevee, where did you find it?" Another trainer asked, his eyes appraising.

"Sterling? I found him just outside of Pallet Town two years ago." The Pokemon moved closer to Sage. "Been my best friend since."

"Then trading is out of the question?" The man sighed.

"Not even if you offered me the world. Why?"

"My daughter wants an Eevee."

"Oh, sorry. Sterling is my best friend." He nodded dejectedly. "They can be found all over the place in Stone Town."

"Ah, thank you, young man."

"Hey, aren't you the kid who beat Solidad?" A boy around Sage's age demanded, moving over.

"Yes...?"

"I want to battle you!"

"Um, can it wait? I was caught outside in the flash-flood that Route 3 had. I'm tired, and I'm sure my Pokemon could use the rest as well." The other narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell would you travel in that in the first place?"

"I didn't plan on it. I left before a warning was sent, and was caught unawares when I was training." Sage sighed, standing with Sterling. "Come on, Sterling, lets go check on Sparkle and Shadow."

* * *

Sage groaned as he finished placing his laundry away. He was exhausted, and it was only five!

"Sage, there is hot chocolate, if you want some." Nurse Joy said when he entered the lobby. "It's over there."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Said refreshment was being blocked by a familiar redhead. "Misty!"

"Huh?" The girl blinked, looking up. "Sage!" The girl squealed, moving to hug him. "I wasn't expecting you to be here anymore!"

"Uh, Misty, I'm a coordinator. The next contest is in Cerulean." She nodded, serving them both a cup.

"So how are you? And your idiot of a brother?"

"I'm good! I won my first ribbon off of Solidad. She's known as the Queen of Kanto, you know."

"And you won?" Misty teased, "must have been a fluke."

"Just like you falling for my brother."

"Yeah. Hey! That's not true! I do not like your brother!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Sage giggled as he dodged he swat. "How are you doing? Why are you in Pewter?"

"Brock's dad asked for my help."

"Oh."

"So, what's with the ducky footie pajama's?" Sage blushed brightly.

"I was caught in the flash-flood."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired. Same with my Pokemon."

"What have you caught?"

"Well there is Sterling, then we have Sparkle, a Rattata, and Shadow a Poochyena. All shiny."

"Really? That's incredibly rare."

"I wasn't sure if Sparkle would be joining us, but she did." Misty smiled.

"Do you have an idea what you're going to evolve Sterling into?"

"Right now, I'm happy to have him the way he is. If he wants to evolve, that's up to him."

"Misty, you have a phone call!"

"Coming!" When the young woman returned, she was pouting. "I'm sorry, Sage. My sister just called, they're sending a chopper for me."

"It's okay. I'll see you later then."

* * *

Sage yawned loudly over his bowl of cereal the next morning. His Pokemon were eating their own food on the floor.

"I want that battle today. No excuses." Sage blink, looking up. The boy from last night stood there, arms crossed.

"Uh, okay? Can I wake up first? What is your name anyways?"

"Andy."

"Well, Andy, I'm Sage. Now that that's out of the way, have you ate yet?" The other boy scolded, but moved to the breakfast bar. "What a morning person." Sage sighed, taking a bite of his own food. The other sat down across from him, eating a berry and a glass of milk.

"How did you win against Solidad?" Sage blinked in surprise, looking up.

"I moved first. If she had, I would have lost. I've been training for two years with Sage, hoping that contests would come to Kanto."

"It was luck?!"

"I'd like to think some of it was talent." Sage frowned, "why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because she beat my brother in his first contest, and then trashed me in a normal battle."

"Just because we train to show off beauty, doesn't make us weak, you know." Sage rolled his eyes, taking the last bite of his cereal, and draining the milk. Andy followed closely after. They went out to the back, where a training battle field was.

"One on one." Sage nodded.

"Challenger first. Miss, will you referee?" Sage asked a passing trainer. She nodded. "I'm Sage and that's Andy."

"Begin."

"Go, Makuhita." Sage winced, realizing the other had the type advantage.

"Sterling, you're my strongest, buddy. I need you for this one."

"Vee!" The Eevee agreed, jumping in front of his partner.

"You do know that fighting is super effective against normal types, right?"

"No, really? I had no idea. Sterling, use _Quick Attack_ and _Shadow Ball_!"

"Makuhita, stay calm. _Detect_ for the _Shadow Ball_ , and listen for that Eevee's footfall. Pinpoint and use _Focus Punch_."

" _Sand Attack_ to blind him, Sterling!" Makuhita tried to rub the sand out of his eyes, but was failing. "Use _Take Down_!"

"Grab him, Makuhita!" Sage winced when Sterling was caught mid-attack. "Use _Seismic Toss_!"

"Sterling, before you hit the ground, use _Shadow Ball_!" The shock wave protected the Normal type from getting hurt too badly. "Use _Dig_! Follow with _Swift_!"

Swift hit with a bang. As the smoke cleared, it showed two weak Pokemon barely standing. They shared smirks before starting to fall. However, only Sterling caught himself.

"Makuhita is unable to battle. Sterling and Sage win!"

"Yes!" Sage picked up a happy, but exhausted Sterling, and moved over to shake Andy's hand. "That was a fun battle. Can we do it again sometime, Andy?" The other boy nodded, shaking Sage's hand. "Where are you headed now?"

"Cerulean."

"Really? Me too! I have a contest that starts in a few weeks!" Sage hesitated. "Can we travel together?"

"I suppose." Sage grinned happily. "So, are you only catching Shiny Pokemon?"

"Actually, that wasn't planned. I met Sterling when I was eight. I saved my Rattata, Sparkle, from poisoning and starvation. Shadow, my Poochyena, saved Sterling and I from Beedrill, and wanted to join us. I've only battled Sparkle."

"I see. We leave tomorrow at nine. Be out front by then."

"Okay."

* * *

Sage groaned as they took a break. They had been on the mountain for two days, and he was tired. Andy snorted, looking at him.

"Shut up, I've been running on little sleep because of the rain."

"You're blaming the rain?" The other asked incredulously.

"Not many people know this, but I was adopted by the Ketchum's when I was six." Sage held Sterling up above him, staring at the smiling Pokemon. "My real family, my Aunt and Uncle, they were horrible. I was left out in the shed during rainstorms constantly. Then, one day, I woke up inside Mama's house. They found me outside, sick."

"So you have a fear of the rain?" Sage nodded shyly. "I'm afraid of Ghost Pokemon. My mom had taken me to work with her, and a coworker's Ghastly and Gangar jumped out at me all day." Sage nodded, putting Sterling on his chest. "I'll make sure you're not alone in the rain, if you help me with any Ghost Types."

"Deal. So does that mean we're traveling to more than just Cerulean together?" The boys shared a laugh. "Thanks. I only had two friends before I left, and they still have three months before they can start traveling. I don't know if I could travel with them, because I got into a fight with Miki before I left."

"I'm sorry." Sage shrugged, standing.

"I'm going to go fishing, want to join?"

"I don't have a fishing pole. Go ahead, I'll make lunch."

An hour later, Sage returned with a purple and silver Feebas.

"What is with you and Shiny Pokemon?" Andy demanded as they sat down to eat.

"Don't know." All too soon, the trainers were on their way once more.

* * *

"Welcome to Cerulean City's Contest Hall!" Lilian greeted, standing in front of the audience. Sage shifted uneasily where he was standing backstage. Many more Coordinators had shown up in Cerulean than Pewter City. "Up first is the shinning boy who caught everyone's attention in Pewter City, Sage Ketchum!" The boy took a deep breath, before walking out.

"Time to dance, Sol!" Sage grinned as the Tender Pokemon appeared. "Use _Twister_ , _Swift_ , and _Icy Wind_!" The attacks combined to show a twinkling cyclone that outlined the Milotic. " _Aqua Tail_!" The cyclone broke apart into sparkles. The two bowed.

"Remarkable!" 90 from Mr. Sukizo was surprising.

"The last two times I've seen you Preform, have been marvelous. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us next." Contesta gave a 90 as well.

"That Milotic was wonderfully raised and trained." Nurse Joy smiled, giving an 85.

"That puts Sage at a very high place of 88 points." The boy left the stage with a bounce to his step. Quite a few of the older Coordinators gave him a dark look when he passed them. Sage glared back, but didn't say anything.

"You're really good...for a rookie." A woman said snidely. "You wow the judges once, and they pick favorites." Sage frowned at her.

"I didn't do as well last time. In fact, I was sure I was going to loose to Solidad. However, I know my limits, and I won't lose without a fight." Sage said, giving her a confidant look. She went to reply when she was called up. Sage relaxed, watching the woman's performance with her Scyther.

"Be careful of her. That's Lidia. She's a Bug Type user." An older coordinator said. "She thinks everyone is below her."

"I'll remember that. She wouldn't happen to use Beedrill would she?"

"Not that I know, but she may have caught one recently."

"Thanks."

The woman returned, and the results were posted before they broke for lunch. Andy met up with him, and they talked as the younger boy ate a sandwich Andy had made.

"Careful of Lidia. She doesn't sound like a good person."

"I know." The boys parted ways.

"Now, up first is Lidia and Tomas!" The two contestants appeared, calling out their Pokemon. Sage's face paled when Lidia called out a Beedrill. Tomas's Pokemon was knocked out in seconds of the clock starting. "U-up next is Sage and Calla!"

"Go Pichu!"

"Time to dance, Sparkle!"

"Begin!"

"Use _Thunder Wave_!"

" _Dig_ to avoid the attack, Sparkle!" The girl pouted angrily.

"Use _Thunder Shock_ into the hole!" Sage grinned when Sparkle appeared unaffected. "What?! How?!"

"Use _Mud-Slap_ , Sparkle!"

"Use _Attract_!" When the move did nothing, and the girl looked confused, Sage explained as the girl's points hit zero for the failed move.

" _Attract_ only works on opposite genders. I assume your Pichu is female?"

"Of course she is."

"So is Sparkle."

"But the rest of your team is _male_." Sage shrugged, walking off with Sparkle on his shoulder. Sterling was with Andy in the audience. All too soon he was facing off with Lidia.

"You're going down, kid." Sage rolled his eyes at her confidence. "Show him, Beedrill!"

"Time to dance, Sparkle!"

"Begin!" Sparkle whined at being faced with a large opponent.

"Sparkle, I know it's scary, but you can do this. Remember our secret move?" The Pokemon perked up. "Good girl. Use _Flame Wheel_!" There were gasps as the Pokemon did as ordered, striking a surprised Beedrill. "Use _Ice Beam_!" The attack hit Beedrill's wing, freezing it still.

"Beedrill, use _Brick Break_!" Sparkle cried out in pain as she was flung back. "Follow it with _Pin Missile_!"

" _Flame Wheel_ , Sparkle!"

"Time!" Lilian called as the buzzer went off. "Sorry Lidia, you're finished here."

Twenty minutes later, Sage left with a heavy heart. He went onto the finals, but had lost against the man who had warned him against Lidia. Nando was very good, with a kind attitude that everyone loved.

"Don't worry. You'll win next time. Plus, you get to cheer me on at the Gym tomorrow!"

With a nod, the boys turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Sage yawned as he followed Andy to the Cerulean Gym the next day. Misty greeted him with a hug, and the boy sat while his friends called out their first Pokemon, a Goldeen, and a Paras.

Little not-so-secret fact about Misty.

"BUG!"

She's terrified of Bug Types.

Sage cracked up as the referee asked if Misty was going to forfeit the first round.

"YES JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Andy snickered, recalling Paras. "Payback time! Go Starmie!"

"Come out, Grovyle!"

"Use _Psychic_ , Starmie!"

"Use _Bullet Seed_!"

"Jump into the water to dodge!" Sage sighed in boredom as the battle continued on for a while like that. He laid on the bleacher, looking up at the skylight.

"Sage." The dark haired boy rolled over, ignoring the voice. "Sage, wake up!"

"Go away, mama." Sage mumbled, curling into a ball.

"Sage, I am not your mother!" The voice yelled, scandalized. The boy shot up in surprise, looking around in confusion. "Where are we?" Sage whined at Misty. "Why'd you wake me up, Misty?"

"We are in my living room, and it's almost three in the afternoon. Did you sleep at all, last night?"

"Yeah, I did, but I had a few nightmares." Sage admitted. "A man laughing like he's mad, and a woman screaming 'Not Harry. Take me, but don't hurt Harry.' before blinding green light."

"Is Harry your old name?" Sage shrugged, not meeting Misty, nor Andy's, eyes. "Come on, I'm treating you to lunch." The boy perked up.

* * *

Sage inhaled deeply as they stepped out of the City and onto Route 22. He didn't really like the congested air around the big Cities. He grew up in the country side, after all.

In the last few months, he and Andy had been nearly everywhere. Andy was now set to enter the Kanto Indigo League. Sage just needed one more Ribbon. The two had been tempted to go to Pallet Town, since Sage's last contest had just taken place in Commerce City. However, the two decided to wait until Sage won, least he have bad luck and loose the contest.

Since Cerulean, both boys had gotten two more Pokemon. Sage now had a Swablu, named Shiny for his yellow coloring, and a Shiny Vulpix named Sunny. That rounded his team to a total of six with Sterling the Eevee, Sparkle the Rattata, Shadow the Poochyena, and Sol the Milotic. Andy had Grovyle, Paras, Makuhita, Absol, and Growlithe.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Sage grinned, grabbing Sterling and spinning around.

"We still have two months to go. Why don't we stop by Pallet Town?" Sage grinned, nodding.

"You get to meet mama!" Sage skipped down the path, still holding Sterling.

"I suppose so." Andy smiled, watching his friend chatter away.

* * *

"Mama?" Delia looked up from her gardening with a squeal.

"Sage, my baby!" The woman gushed, hugging him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Mama!" The boy whined, trying to pull away, before giving up.

"How are you? When is the Grand Festival? You should call your brother."

"Three months from now. The Indigo League isn't until a week later." Andy supplied. "I was planning on going to watch my brother in the Hoenn Grand Festival in Slateport. It's right before Ever Grande."

"You should go too, Sage. Surprise your brother!" Delia grinned. "He'd love to see you again."

"Okay. We should get the boat tickets to Slateport then." Sage said, moving to the phone.

"Professor Oak wants to meet your Pokemon." Delia said, snatching the phone. "I'll make the call."

"Thanks, mama. Come on, Andy. Lets go meet Professor Oak!" Sage pulled the other boy out the door, and up the road. "Professor? Tracey? Anyone home?" A boy wearing an orange head band looked out an office door.

"Hey, Sage! The Professor is out back."

"Thanks Tracey! I'll see you later!" Sage dragged his friend once more to the Lab's fields. "Professor!" The man looked up from where he was talking to a familiar face. Sage lit up as he tackled Gary Oak. "Gary!"

"Hey ya, short stuff!" Sage laughed as he was swung around. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good! I'm getting ready to head to Hoenn to see Ash and the Grand Festival!"

"And yourself?"

"I am ready to enter Kanto's Grand Festival! Though I'm nervous to face Nando and Solidad again."

"You'll do fine." Andy said automatically. "I'm Andy, from LaRousse City, Hoenn."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Gary Oak, and this is my gramps, Professor Oak." Gary turned his attention back onto Sage. "Sage, how would ya like to leave a Pokemon here and take a Pokemon Egg? I have a few that I'm handing out to trainers." Sage's eyes lit up. "The offer stands for ya, too, Andy."

"I might take you up on that, round out my team."

"Come on out, everyone!" Sage called out his Pokemon. "Okay, I've been offered a Pokemon Egg. I won't be replacing you, but rather offering you a break. Is there anyone who wants to stay with Professor Oak?" Sol looked around, and spotted the lake, moving over happily. "I guess that's my answer." Sage laughed, returning all but Sol and Sterling. "Professor, here's Sol's Pokeball."

"The Eggs are over here." Gary said, motioning to a couple of tables sat up. Choose whichever you want." Sage chose a dark purple Egg that seems wrinkled. Andy picked a dark grey Egg with two bones on it. "Here are the containers and the Pokeballs."

* * *

"Do you see him?" Andy asked as they looked around the hotel for the Grand Festival. Sage shook his head sadly. "Come on, I see Drew." The older boy lead them over to a boy that had the same color of hair and eyes as Andy. "Drew!"

"Andy? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your Indigo League?"

"I have a while before I have to worry about that. Meet my traveling companion, Sage. He's the little brother to one of May's travel companions."

"Shiny Sage." Drew said in surprise. Said boy blushed brightly as Sterling jumped into his arms.

"Hi." The boy squeaked.

"Drew!" A loud, familiar voice called.

"Here comes May. Looks like your brother is here too." Drew said with a sniff.

"Is that a blush?" Sage asked, looking closely at the boy. "It is!" Drew just flicked his hair, crossing his arms.

"Sage?!" Ash tackled his little brother with a laugh. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah, mama told me that your Ever Grand starts a month before my Grand Festival, so here I am."

"Your brother is a coordinator?" Drew asked in shock. "But, you're so..."

"Dense? Unappreciative? Forceful?" Sage supplied as his brother let go. "By the way, both Gary and Misty say hi, Ash."

"I'll give them a call when I've everything said and done." Sage snorted. "So what's your plan after the Grand Festival?"

"Either Hoenn or Sinnoh." Sage glanced at Andy, who was joking around with his brother. "I've missed you, big brother." Sage hugged Ash.

"Missed you, too, squirt." Sage went to reply, when he felt movement in his bag. Blinking, he pulled out his Egg container. The Egg was shaking and flashing white. "A Pokemon Egg? That's ready to hatch?" Sage panicked.

"What do I do? Where's the Pokemon Center?" Ash lead the way. Nurse Joy just smiled, and showed them what was to be done.

"Shuppet." The Pokemon cooed as it appeared.

"A shiny again?" Ash groaned. Sage laughed as he took the bottle from Nurse Joy, and started feeding the Shuppet.

"G-g-g-" Andy stuttered, and Sage winced. "Ghost." Andy fainted, surprising everyone but Sage and Drew.

"Oh my!"

"He's fine, Nurse Joy." Drew said, leaning over his brother to slap his cheek.

"I'm calling you Shen, okay?" The Shuppet nodded, and Sage held out it's Pokeball. Andy came around as it disappeared. "You know, there is a chance that your Egg can be a Ghost type as well, right? Just think of it this way, it's not a Ghastly or Gangar." Andy nodded his head sharply, taking a deep breath. "Hey, my promise still stands."

"Same here."

* * *

Sage clapped for his brother as he beat his opponents in the Ever Grande Conference. He was bored out of his mind, but put on a show that he was watching.

"Ash vs Tyson, begin!" Sage grinned as his brother kept one step ahead of Tyson for nearly the whole match. Then out came Meowth and Pikachu. Both were on their last legs, smiling. Then they both started to fall, but Meowth stayed standing.

"Winner is Tyson!" Sage rushed down to meet his brother, who was holding Pikachu.

"You did really well, Ash." The older boy smiled.

"You'll just have to win for the both of us, kiddo." Sage nodded, determined.

"But I want you to make sure May and Max get home, you got that?" Ash laughed, nodding. "Be careful, big brother."

"Of course." Ash grinned, ruffling Sage's hair.

* * *

"Time to Dance, Sterling! Use _Shadow Ball_ and follow it with _Swift_!" In stead of exploding, the stars took on the hue of the dark ball, absorbing the attack. "Dance!" Sterling happily started prancing around, his tail or paws popping the stars, causing an explosion of shimmer to appear. When it was over, Sterling was sparkling, and wagging his tail happily.

Sage grinned when he was moved on from the second Appeal stage, and to the first battle. The person was a laugh, especially since Lidia had learned nothing since they first battled. Second, third, and fourth battles were with people he'd never met before.

"And now, Nando verses Sage!" Sage stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Kricketune! Come, let us make beautiful music!" Nando praised, calling out his Pokemon.

"Time to Dance, Sunny!" The Vulpix appeared with a twirl and happy bark.

"Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

" _Will-O-Wisp_!" Sage called out instantly.

"Use your beautiful _Silver Wind_ to block the fire, Kricketune!" The fire disappeared into beautiful blue flashes. "Use _Sing_."

" _Roar_ to block the noise! Use _Will-O-Wisp_!" Sage called second before Kricketune could catch it's breath for _Sing_.

"You've grown since we battled, Sage." Nando smiled, "but even with the type advantage, I'm afraid I will be winning. Use _Perish Song_." Sage winced when his lead took a nosedive. "Now, _Sing_!"

" _Sleep Talk_!" The _Will-O-Wisp_ landed, causing Kricketune to get a nasty burn. Before either Coordinator could command further, the bell went off.

"The one continuing onto the final against Solidad is Nando!" Sage sank to his knees as Sunny walked over to him. With a shake of his head, the boy stood, taking his Pokemon over to shake hands with Nando.

"Thanks for a great battle, Nando."

"Yes, I have had fun battling you, and watching you grow, Sage Ketchum. You are a worthy Coordinator." Sage blushed as the man walked off. Andy met him in the back, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"There is always the next one, Sage."

"I'm actually proud at how well I did. I mean, I made it the semi-finals! As a Rookie." Sage grinned, "but you better win! We can't both loose, Andy."

"I got it."

* * *

Sage sniffed as Andy hugged him good-bye. The Trainer was going to Johto, and Sage was going to Hoenn.

"Don't cry, Sage. We'll see each other again!" Andy promised.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I like saying good-bye."

"This isn't good-bye, you know. This is just see you later. You remember what I told you?"

"Visit Professor Birch." Sage nodded.

"Are you sure you only want to take Sterling, Sunny, and Shen?"

"Positive. I'll be fine. Just call my house when you get to New Bark Town."

"And you do the same when you reach Littleroot Town."

'It's a deal!" Sage waved as his friend got onto his boat. The boy turned to go get on his own, when he spotted a familiar face. "May?"

"Huh? Oh, Sage, hi!" The girl grinned embarrassingly. "You wouldn't mind telling me how to get to Professor Oak's would you?"

"Go that way." Sage pointed down a road. "Once you get at the end, there is a sign. Just keep following directions to Pallet Town. Are you going to be joining Ash again?"

"Huh? No. I'm here for Contests. I thought he was going to travel somewhere else than Kanto?"

"He is travelling Kanto again." Sage grinned. "I've got to go, though. My boat to Hoenn leaves soon."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Sage waved until she disappeared, and found his boat quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Sage yawned as the boat docked in Hoenn's Littleroot Town after a pit stop. He'd slept through the docking process, because it was late in the evening. Sterling was still asleep in his arms, in fact. He hadn't the heart to wake up the Pokemon upon the deck hand telling him they'd arrived.

"Lets see, hotel, hotel, hotel." Sage mumbled to himself as he looked at a map of the town.

"Need help?" A male voice asked from behind Sage. The preteen turned around with a nod.

It was a young man with light-blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black overcoat that had purple streaks going down it, and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves, he wore silver cuffs. He also wore black pants with dark-purple dress shoes.

"Who are you?" Sage asked, tilting his head. "I feel like I should know you, but I don't." The young man's eye twitched, and his smile turned forced.

"My name is Steven Stone." Sage's eyes lit up.

"Ash mentioned you!" Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "My brother is Ash Ketchum. I'm Sage."

"Nice to meet you, Sage. Now, you needed to find a hotel?"

"Any place to spend the night, honestly. I was supposed to be meeting up with Professor Birch, but it's a bit late in the day." Steven chuckled, nodding.

"Well, there isn't a place open this late. How about you stay at my place, I'm renting?" Sage hesitated. "I want to talk about your Eevee. Do you have an idea what you're going to evolve it into yet?" Sage relaxed, and followed Steven to his vacation home. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please!" They sat at the table after Sage laid Sterling down in the guest room. "Sterling is special to me, so I want to consider his feelings when it comes to evolving. Right now, he's holding an Everstone."

"I see. Do you know all the options for an Eevee?"

"Umbreon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Leafeon, and Glaceon."

"Correct, but there is one more." Steven pulled out a small computer, and brought up Sylveon. "This Pokemon has only recently been discovered, along with Mega Pokemon."

"Mega?" Steven shook his head, pulling out a book for Sage. "Thanks, I think."

"None needed. Anyways, what do you think of Sylveon?"

"It's a beautiful Pokemon, and would fit in with our style, but the question is, does Sylveon fit Sterling?" Steven nodded in understanding. "So, what Pokemon do you have?"

"Aggron, Skarmory, and Metagross."

"Skarmory? You have a Skarmory?" Steven nodded, smiling. "I've always liked their feathers."

"What Pokemon have you got?"

"Just Sterling, Sunny my Vulpix, and Shen my Banette." Sage blushed, "all Shiny. My friends and family tease me, because the Shiny Pokemon flock to me." Sage said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's pretty cool." Steven smiled. Sterling chose that moment to come running in, looking for his Trainer. "Sterling, hey buddy. What do you think about this?" Sage picked the Pokemon up, showing the Eevee the computer screen. "That's one of the eight beings you can evolve into." Sterling tilted his head curiously. "I think we should think about it on our own before we decide." Sage told Steven.

"I understand. How close are you and Shen?"

"I've raised him from an egg." Sage smiled, "my friend, Andy, got a Duskull, and it's funny because he was terrified of Ghost Types."

"Was?"

"Between Shen, Duskull, and myself, we helped him get over his fear. Wish mine was as easy as that. Rainstorms." Sage sighed, "it was traumatizing."

"I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it." Sage nodded with a yawn. "Do you want to eat, or just go to bed?"

"Bed sounds good. Thanks again."

* * *

"Hello?" Sage called as he and Steven entered Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab.

"Back here!" A jovial voice called. The large man was feeding three sets of the Hoenn starters. "Ah! Steven, who do you have with you?" The man asked, smiling.

"Professor, meet Sage. He said that he was told you were expecting him?"

"Ah, right, Andy, Ash, and Samuel called for you!" Sage blinked in surprise at hearing Professor Oak's first name. "Andy asked if I had a starter that fit in with your team. Well, these are the only ones I have right now." He motioned to the sets. Sage looked down, and gasped.

"Aw! The Treecko!" Sage plucked the blue, cream, and red Pokemon up. She was smaller than the others, and a Shiny. So Sage instantly loved her. "This one!"

"I think someone has an obsession with Shiny Pokemon." Steven explained to Professor Birch.

"Can you blame him? Anyways, how is your Mega research going?"

"As well as it can go." Steven sighed, touching the pin in his chest pocket. "Not many people have the knowledge of Mega Pokemon, because it's mostly in Kalos." Birch nodded as Sage stood up, holding onto Treecko. "Here is her Pokeball, and a Hoenn Pokedex."

"Thank you, Professor! Your new name is Sylvie." The Treecko nodded. "Professor, do you know where the next Contest is taking place?"

"Petalburg City." The man smiled. "Have fun, Sage."

"Thank you." The preteen turned to Steven with a smile. "Thank you for letting me use your spare room. I guess this is where we part?" Steven returned the kind exchange.

"Here is my number, call if you need anything. I'm just a helicopter ride away."

"Right." The boy turned to leave.

"Sage, wait!" Steven placed a Fire Stone in Sage's hand. "You said you have a Vulpix. I thought you could use it."

"You're a nice guy, Steven." Sage grinned, hugging the surprised male. Then he was gone.

* * *

Sage yawned as he entered Petalburg early morning. The Contest Hall probably wasn't open yet, so he went to the Pokemon Center to get a room.

"Registration for Hoenn Contests start here." The Nurse Joy said when he mentioned what he was doing in Petalburg. "You have to get your pass before entering a Contest. May I see your Pokedex?" Sage handed over the object, and was handed it, and a pass for Contest. "Registration starts today, at noon. The Contest is two days from now."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Of course! Have a nice day." Sage went out back to see it crawling with Coordinators.

"Dang it." He grouched, walking out of the area. He entered the forest surrounding Petalburg, and found a clearing. "Come out, everyone!" Sage knelt before his team, pulling out a Fire Stone. "Sunny, someone gave this to me, to give you the option to evolve. Do you wish to become a Ninetales? It's completely up to you."

Sunny tilted her head before touching the stone. A blinding white light surrounded her. Her form grew and changed. Her tails multiplied to have nine instead of six. When the light faded, a gray and blue Ninetales stood there.

"Great!" The rest of the morning was spent putting together an Appeal. "I think we're ready." Sage told them. "Unfortunately, I can only use one of you for the contests until the Grand Festival. We'll all take turns, okay? I think, since Sylvie is so young, we'll let her grow a bit before entering her. Who wants to go first?" Shen moved forward. "Shen it is, then!"

* * *

"Welcome to Petalburg City's Pokemon Contest! I'm Vivian Meridian, your announcer. With us, is the lovely Nurse Joy."

"It's wonderful to be here." The woman smiled.

"Mr. Contesta, the contest connoisseur."

"It's exciting to be back."

"And Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable!" Sage's lip twitched as the first Coordinator was called up. He tuned everything out until he was called forward.

"Hailing from Pallet Town, all the way in Kanto, help me in welcoming the one, the only, Shiny Sage!" Sage winced at the nickname, but kept his smile up.

"Time to dance, Shen!" The Banette appeared, doing a spin on it's one foot. " _Will-O-Wisp_ followed with _Rain Dance_ , Shen!" Swirling water and flames surrounded the Banette, casting an eerie glow around the dancing Marionette Pokemon. " _Thunder_!" The ice and fire disappeared with the electricity stretching the storm so thin, they drifted into nothing. Sage and Shen bowed as they were judged. A point award of 95 assured his place in the battle rounds.

"So, you're Sage Ketchum." Sage blinked when he returned backstage. A face he'd only seen on TV or in the Magazines greeted him.

"You're Robert, right?"

"That's right. I look forward to battling you."

"I don't plan on loosing."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Thirty-five minutes later, Robert and Sage were facing off in the finals. "Time to Dance, Shen."

"Come out, Milotic!"

"Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

" _Rain Dance_ follow by _Thunder_!" Milotic cried out in pain when the attack made contact.

"Use _Aqua Tail_ , Milotic!"

"Dodge it, Shen! _Thunder_!" The attack hit once more, paralyzing the larger Pokemon.

"Use _Refresh_!"

"Use _Shadow Claw_ , Shen!" The timer went off, just as the attack knocked Milotic out.

"It's a tie! However, with Milotic unable to continue, Sage wins!" Vivian yelled out, causing the crowd to go wild. Sage and Robert shook hands, with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for a great battle, Robert."

"Same here, kid. You're really as good as my friends said." Robert smirked before walking away. Vivian gave Sage his Ribbon, and the boy left the Hall.

"Now what, Sterling?" Sage asked the only Pokemon he allowed out of his Pokeballs at all times. The Pokemon raced ahead to an Ice cream stand. He ordered three, a cone and two bowls, one for himself, one for Sterling and Shen each. Before he could pay, a familiar hand and cuff entered his vision.

"My treat." Sage blinked, spinning around. Steven grinned. "Nice win. Vanilla cone for me, sir." The vendor smiled, handing over the ice cream. Steven accepted the change. "Shall we sit in the park?"

"I suppose...not! Are you stalking me?" Sage demanded, crossing his arms.

"I've done no such thing. You just rushed off before I could say I was headed to Petalburg as well. There is supposed to be a Mega stone near here."

"Well, next time, don't lurk in the shadows." Sage snapped, pouting as he started eating his chocolate ice cream as he released his Pokemon that he was treating.

"Next time, huh?" Sage blushed brightly.

"Shut up!" Steven laughed, and the two fell silent. "Was it really that good?" Steven blinked in surprise.

"The Contest? It was. I've gone to a couple, but none have really held my attention. Robert's a great guy, and I watch to show my support, but I'm not the biggest fan of Contests."

"Where are you headed after this?" Sage asked, thinking he would avoid that city or town.

"I'm heading home to Mossdeep City. Are you headed to LaRousse City for your next contest?"

"Actually, I was planning on looking around for a new Pokemon." Sage lied easily, wanting to keep Steven from around him as much as possible. In all honesty, he was heading towards Rubello Town for the contest that was taking place there at the same time as LaRousse's contest. The silver haired man deflated.

"Fine. I was just curious." Sage snorted, finishing his cone, and collecting his Pokemon's trash.

"Return, Shen. Come on, Sterling. Ash said I should stop at May's house to check in with _trustworthy_ adults."

" _Hey_!" Steven protested, but the boy was already rounding the corner.

Sage collected Sterling, and sprinted towards Petalburg Gym. Caroline answered the door with a smile in place. Sage smiled back.

"Hello, Caroline. Ash wanted me to check in with you guys before I left Petalburg."

"Oh! Sage, hello! Why don't you come in and have dinner with us? I'm afraid I made too much food." Sage agreed, and followed her to the dinning room. "Norman, Sage is here!"

"So, you're Ash's kid brother." Normal smiled, shaking the boy's hand. "How are you liking Hoenn so far?"

"I think I have a stalker." He said it so bluntly, that Caroline spilled the juice she had been pouring for him.

"S-stalker? At eleven? Oh my. Norman, maybe we shouldn't have let May travel to Kanto-"

"Caroline, I'm traveling by myself, she has Ash with her."

"And Max." Norman snorted. "Who is your stalker? Fangirl?"

"I made an impression on Steven Stone, and he followed me here." The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you'll just have to spend the night here!" Caroline said in a tone that booked no room for arguments. "Why don't you call your mother, and I'll get the guest room ready."

"Thank you, Caroline."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Sage grinned as he waved good-bye to Norman and Caroline. Sterling was prancing around his feet as they walked away from the Gym and into the forest. Sage laughed, racing ahead with Sterling chasing after. They ended up in a clearing full of flowers. Sage caught the Eevee, and spun around before dropping on his back laughing.

As he caught his breath, Sage watched the clouds pass. Sterling rolled onto his back to watch as well. It was a beautiful day, and he didn't want to rush. He had a month and a half to reach his destination. Though he wondered if he would catch another Pokemon, and whether or not Sterling would evolve.

"Vee?" Sterling called in surprise. Sage sat up, looking at where his Pokemon was watching. Something red and pink stood out against the greenery. Sage pulled out his new Pokedex.

 _"Meditite, the meditation Pokemon._ _Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokemon's training."_

"Meditite, huh?" The Pokemon looked up, and it's eyes narrowed before it attacked. " _Shadow Ball_ , Sterling!" The attack landed, and the other staggered. Sage pulled out a Pokeball. " _Shadow Ball_ once more!" Sage then tossed the Pokeball, waiting anxiously as it dinged once, twice, three times, before it settled down. Sage went to relax when it started moving again. "Sh-" The ball blinked once, and stayed still. Sage went over, and picked up the containment object. "Yes, we've got a new teammate!" He cheered, calling out his team. "Everyone, this is our new friend, Sloan. Sloan, meet Sterling, Sunny, Shen, and Sylvie." At their names, the Pokemon waved.

Sage then returned all but Sterling, and started to the next destination.

* * *

"Sage!" The dark haired preteen froze as he turned around. Steven stood there grinning.

"St-steven. What are you doing here?" Sage stuttered nervously. Why was it, in the last eleven months, every time he turned around, the man would be there? It wasn't healthy for a grown man to follow an eleven year old around!

"Oh nothing! I'm just in town for work."

Work, or pleasure, the guy had an excuse for every encounter.

"During the Grand Festival?" Sage deadpanned, not believing a word the man said. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. Will you please stop following me around?"

"Ah, but Sage! You're so much fun to tease!"

"Steven, what are you doing?" A woman stalked up. Seeing the resemblance, Sage deducted that she was either his mother, or sister. "We have work to do! You can't just take off at a drop of a hat to jump little boys." She blinked, then blinked again. "That sounds so wrong."

"But accurate." Sage pipped in. "Steven is my stalker." The man paled at the woman spun on him, yelling. Sage made his get away.

"Steven's stalking you?" Robert asked when the boy passed him. Sage hesitated. "Come on, surely you can tell me."

"He is worse than any of my fans." Sage grumbled, rubbing his arms to get rid of goosebumps.

"Steven is probably just trying to make sure you're safe. He's a bit eccentric."

"A bit?" Sage snorted, "try mental." Robert sighed. "Can you just...keep him away from me?"

"I can try." The man agreed. "I'll see you on the fields."

"You can count on it." Sage agreed.

* * *

"Welcome to Hoenn's Grand Festival! I'm Vivian, and today's judges are-" Sage tuned out as he waited for his opponent and his name to be called.

"You!" Sage blinked in surprise.

"Lidia?!"

"I'll make you pay this time, you little brat!" She called out a Lucario. Sage rolled his eyes, calling out Sylvie, who was now a Sceptile.

"Five minutes, Begin!"

" _Bone Rush_!"

" _Leaf Blade_!" Blow for blow, the Lucario and Sylvie were a match.

" _Blaze Kick_!"

" _Low Kick_!"

" _Ice Punch_!"

"Dodge and use _Iron Tail_!" The attack landed, knocking Lucario against the wall, and out for the count.

"Sage is the winner!"

* * *

"The winner of this year's Grand Festival, is once again Robert!" Vivian called after an intense battle between Sage and Robert. The two shook hands, and Sage dejectedly returned home.

"Sage, it's okay-" Ash started, and Sage glared heatedly at him. "Come on, Sage. How many times have I lost now?"

"But you just won!" The younger boy snapped, glaring. "It was Nando all over again!" Sage ran up to his room to hide the fact he was crying. Sterling jumped up on the bed beside his Trainer. Using the boy's arm as a perch, Sterling licked away the tears. "I'm sorry, Sterling. I suck at coordinating!" Sterling shook his head, before _Tackling_ Sage.

"Vee! Eevee, eve, eevee!" The Pokemon all but yelled in the human's face. Blinking, Sage smiled.

"I'm being an idiot, huh? I suppose you're right." Sage fell asleep not long after.

"Sage, baby, will you come down here?" Delia called up the next morning, sounding nervous.

"Coming Mama." He replied. Sterling followed his trainer happily. "Mama?" A man wearing a black suit, that matched his hair and eyes, was standing in the living room. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape." The man sneered, thrusting a letter forward. Frowning, Sage opened it.

"This must be a joke." Sage said, looking at the man, before his mother. "Right, mama? Magic isn't real. At least, not this type of magic.

"I assure you, this is no joke." The man snarled. "Just like your father, acting like you know every little-"

"Excuse me?" Delia snapped, glaring. "How dare you?! Sage is in his rights to ask those questions! I have never even heard of this Hogwarts place before today!"

"Of course you haven't, you're a _muggle_."

"Don't talk to my mother that way! You can tell the people who enrolled me this: I'm. Not. Going! I'm not a freak!" Delia gasped, realizing where his reluctance was coming from.

"Sweetie, your aunt and uncle had no right to call you that!"

"The letter isn't even addressed to me! I'm not going to go to some place that won't call me by my name! I'd rather deal with Steven again!" Delia winced. "I'm going to Johto, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Come on, Sterling." The Eevee glared at the man before following his trainer out the door. Ash rushed to follow him to the Professor's. "That arrogant bastard!"

"Calm down, no one is forcing you to do anything." Ash soothed. "So, Johto, huh? May's going to be there, too."

"Really? That will be fun." The twelve year old told his fifteen year old brother.

"Ah, boys, your mother called. She says after you drop off your Pokemon that you're leaving, you need to go back." Sage frowned, handing over all but Sterling.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" Ash shrugged, and Sage sighed. "Sylvie likes fresh fruit. Come on, Sterling. I need you in your Pokeball. If he's going to force me to leave, then I'm going to take you with me. I don't know if I can get away with that, without smuggling you in first." Sterling held still, despite disliking the containment item. "Sorry, buddy. I'll get you out of there as soon as possible." Sage swore, before he and Ash returned home. "Why are you so insistent?"

"Why did you run away to another dimension?" Sage blinked in surprise.

"Another dimension? Is that why no one knew where Surrey is? How had I ended up here, when the last thing I remembered was freezing in the rain?" The man paled.

"What?"

"His relatives are the worst." Delia said, shaking her head. "Boys, go pack."

"Yes, mama!" Delia watched the boys disappear up the stairs.

"Sage was black and blue when he came to us, and nearly frozen to death. The only thing he could tell us, was he was in trouble with his aunt and uncle, who had locked him outside. He'd never been to grammar school, let alone out of the house aside from chores and punishment. He's terrified of storms now."

"But Albus...dear Morgana, Albus, what have you done?" The man shook his head as the boys enter. "I apologize for my harsh words earlier, ma'am, Mr. Potter."

"My name is Sage _Ketchum_."

"I'm afraid your name is still legally Harry Potter." Sage didn't stop glaring.

"The only names I had back then was freak and boy." The man flinched slightly.

"Your parents gave you that name."

"Well, they died in a drunken car crash, so what-"

"Lily and James Potter did not die in a car crash! They died protecting you from the Dark Lord!" Snape corrected angrily. "Your mother sacrificed her life to allow you to live. They told you that they died in a car crash? That they were drunkards? I think it's time I visit Petunia and show her exactly what her sister went through!"

"Um, please don't. I'll be coming back here when school is out, and I'd rather not deal with her again." Snape nodded sharply, standing. He pulled out a doe and stag pendant, and held it out to Sage. "What is it?" Sage asked as he grabbed it.

"It's your ticket to and from this world. Put it on, only you can take it off, and it will be invisible to anyone but those who know you have it." Snape touched the chain, before turning to Delia. "I will make sure he returns safely in six months, as that is the first school break."

"Thank you." The woman whispered.

"Paroxysm." A hook near the navel had Sage gasping in surprise. Only years of falling down cliffs and ledges kept him on his feet when they stopped moving. "Remember that saying. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." Sage looked around, taken aback slightly at the castle. "This is a school, right? What about supplies? I'm pretty sure I don't have currency for this world."

"Your parents left you vaults. Now, we have two months to get you caught up to your peers, as you've lost a year already. Thank Salazar for Wit Sharpening Potions, and Time Turners." The man muttered, leading the way into the school, and up to one Albus Dumbledore's office. "I found him Albus, and he is perfectly healthy, and happy, from where he had been living." The man who reminded Sage of Father Christmas from when he was little, looked relieved to hear that.

"Harry-"

"Sage. It may not be legal, but I only recognize the name Sage Ketchum. Is there a way you can change it?"

"He was adopted in the other world." Snape said as Sterling released himself, shaking his head sharply.

"And this is?"

"Sterling!" Sage gasped, kneeling beside the Pokemon. "He's my best friend, and partner during my travels. He was supposed to stay in his Pokeball until I called for him."

"Pokeball?"

"I was living in the world of Pokemon." Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"He was in the Hidden Lands?" Dumbledore demanded in surprise.

"Yes. It was a surprise when I had followed his trail there."

"What do you mean, Hidden Lands?"

"The Hidden Lands are a pocket dimension that was created to protect those who wished to live in harmony with Pokemon. You mustn't let anyone know you are from there. If anyone asks, you grew up inside the Lands, and were home schooled.."

"Close enough to the truth." Sage shrugged. "Professor Snape mentioned something about tutoring?"

"You're a year behind your classmates. As such, I will not allow for lollygagging." Snape said sternly. Sage nodded in understanding. Albus flicked his wand, and a name on the school list changed to Sage Ketchum. He flicked it again, and a warmth settled over the group.

"What was that?"

"No one will be allowed to connect you to Harry Potter now. We cannot tell anyone who you are."

Sage felt like he was missing something. Why would it matter if people knew who he had once been? He was Sage Ketchum now.

"Harry Potter is somewhat of an icon in the wizarding world." Snape said, seeing his confusion. "It had to do with the Dark Lord, your parents, and the night they were killed. I have a journal I've kept with the facts of that night I'll lend you."

"Thank you, I think."

"Well, off you boys go, you have lots of work to do. Sage, here is your vault key." Dumbledore handed over the golden item.

Sage knew his life was about to change, and likely not for the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

 **In this first installment there are no pairings. I am going to be writing two sequels, one that pairs Ash/Misty and Sage/Hermione, while the other will have Ash/Gary, and Sage/Steven. You will see hints between Sage/Hermione and Sage/Steven throughout these last two chapters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sage yawned as he sat on the Hogwarts Express. Last night, Snape had tested him so thoroughly, that his brain was now mush. He and Sterling had made a beeline for an empty compartment, and claimed it as their own two hours before the train would leave the station.

"Who are you?" A snide voice asked from the doorway. Sage looked up from brushing his Eevee's fur. A blond preteen stood there, his silver eyes glaring.

"Sage Ketchum, home schooled transfer student." Sage said, frowning. "You are?"

"Half-blood." Sneered the blond. Sage stiffened, glaring back.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with someone you don't know." The boy growled as Sterling stood up, snarling.

"Oh, and what are you and your mutt going to do about it."

"Use _Swift_ , Sterling!" The boy stumbled back into his friends as stars shot out at him. "Sterling, according to Professor Snape, is rare here, as we come from the Hidden Lands. I won't have you disrespecting any of the creatures from there!" Sage snarled, stalking forward. "I've seen meaner, grosser men who have tried and failed at overpowering me." Clapping interrupted anything else Sage would have said.

"Well said, Sage!" The green eyed boy paled as he looked to the left.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Steven Stone grinned at the disgruntled Coordinator.

"Is that anyway to treat your new Professor." Sage winced, "and I was sent because there is a rift in between our worlds at the school you're going to."

"Your boss sent you to investigate where there is no Mega Pokemon? I highly doubt that. How did you find out about this world?"

"A tablet." Steven's grin widened.

"And how did you learn that I was here?"

"I ran into a boy with a Pikachu in Sinnoh." Sage groaned, covering his face. "We're friends, Sage. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"You're a stalker." Sage turned, slamming the compartment door shut. Sterling tilted his head in question. "I don't like it. Not one bit. However, if there are Pokemon coming through, I'll be able to use those empty Pokeballs at the bottle of my bag after all. I'm relying on you to protect me from that pervert."

"Vee!" The Eevee agreed. Soon, the train came to a stop, and Sage was forced to ride with the first years across the lake.

In the rain.

Steven was waiting at the door with a stern looking woman. Upon seeing Sage, he pounced on the preteen, asking question after question.

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" Sage yelled, pushing the man away. "Leave me alone, Stone!"

"Ahem." The woman cleared her throat, glaring at the two. "Professor Stone, if you will return to the Great Hall?" The woman then went on to explain the school rules and dorms. She went to lead them into the hall, when she noticed Sterling. "Pets are not allowed into the Great Hall."

"Sterling isn't a _pet_." Sage spluttered, glaring. "He is my partner, and best friend. If I'm going to be eating, he better be allowed to eat as well! If you have something against him, when you let OWLS into the room, then I'll just skip the feast." The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"Headstrong, like your parents." The woman muttered, leading them into the hall. "When I call your name, you will step forward and be sorted. Bishop, Jane." Sage zoned out until his name was called. "And now, our transfer student, Ketchum, Sage." The Coordinator took his seat with a sigh.

'Interesting. Very interesting. Plenty of courage, a great mind as well, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?' Sage rolled his eyes, unseen by the student body. His hands played with Sterling as the hat sorted through his memories. "Better be Gryffindor!" Sage winced, glancing at Snape, who nodded tightly to the table he was to sit at. The two had developed a connection, so to have him acknowledge it was okay to be in Gryffindor had the child relaxing.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, young man!" A ghost said, startling Sage.

"Acreus, but Andy would pee his pants." The boy said in awe. "May I ask your name?"

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service!" The ghost said cheerfully. "Is that an Eevee? Why, there hasn't been Pokemon in the Outer Lands in years!"

"Yes sir, I was home schooled in the Hidden Lands." Sage pulled Sterling closer to him when the older students gave him a look that he didn't like.

"It is colored strangely, though. Is there something the matter with it?" Sage glared at the redheaded boy who said that.

"There is nothing wrong with Sterling! He's a Shiny Pokemon! They are supposed to be a different color from normal! It is as genetic as your red hair!" Sage clutched his partner tighter. "No touchy." He growled at a girl reaching out to pet Sterling. She yanked away, giving him a guilty look. The boy shook his head, curling around his partner.

It wasn't a moment too soon when they were released for the night.

* * *

Four months later, Sage stormed up to Steven.

"What Pokemon do you have with you?"

"None that you can beat." Sage grumbled unhappily, turning to leave. "Sage?"

"I'm mad at everyone here! I want to go home! I want to see my friends, and my Pokemon, and my family! I-I-" Sage trailed off, breaking into tears. "I can't sleep, I don't like the food, and I'm bored! The kids are mean, and are blaming me for the attacks because I'm a Parcel or something mouth." Steven pulled the sobbing boy into a hug. "I want Mama and Ash."

"Shh." Steven soothed, shooting snickering students a glare. "It's okay, Sage. It's nearly Christmas. That means you can go home for a while. Everything is okay. Shh." Sage pushed the man away from him once he was calmed down enough. "Better? Never thought a trainer could get homesick."

"Shut up!" Sage blushed, turning away. A girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione if he remembered right, was being picked on by her dorm mates just a few feet away. "Hey!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" The three girls went to protest. "Each!" The girls glared at Hermione and left. "Are you okay?" The girl burst into tears, and Sage moved over.

"Hermione, right?" The coordinator held up Sterling. "This is Sterling, he's a good secret keeper if you want to talk." A weak smile was the reply.

"Thank you, Sage."

* * *

"Sage, Sage, look at this!" Hermione called, a few days later, right before they were to leave Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" He caught the girl when she tripped on some ice. She held a small shaking form in her hands. Sage could see red, and a yellow-white. Hermione moved her hands, and the boy gasped.

"Mienfoo!" That was when the boy noticed it was hurt with ice. "Here, spray this on it's wound." Hermione did as told, and the Pokemon slowly stopped shaking. Harry took out a Pokeball, handing it to Hermione. "Go ahead. It doesn't seem to want to leave you anyways." The girl took the ball, holding it in uncertainty. Mienfoo touched the button, and was sucked in.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. I'm afraid that Sage and I must be on our way now, however." Steven said from behind the crouched preteens. He was a bit tense, and glaring slightly at Hermione, but kept his tone even. Sage pouted, hugging Hermione, before leaving with Steven. "Here is the Port-key we are to-"

"I've got my own. See you in two weeks!" Sage excitedly pulled out his port-key. "Paroxysm!" He landed right outside his house. Sage ran up to the door, knocking.

"Sage, baby!" Delia laughed, hugging the boy.

"Mama, I'm home." The boy said in a wobbly voice as he buried his head in the woman's chest. "I missed you." The woman chuckled wetly, leading him inside. The moment they turned on the living room lights, all Sage's friends, Pokemon, and family jumped out yelling 'Surprise!'

"Ash!"

"Hey, little brother." After Ash gave him a hug, Gary gave his own, followed by Professor Oak, then Misty, May, Brock, Andy, and Max. His Pokemon clamored for his attention after that. That night, Sage fell asleep in the middle of a pile of his Pokemon.

"Mom, did you see it?" Ash whispered as they cleaned up around the small boy.

"When he looked like he'd cry?"

"I don't like him at that school."

"I don't either, but Professor Snape said that not training his magic could kill him." Ash deflated.

"He's taking a whole team when he goes back."

"You heard him, Pokemon from all over the world are showing up."

"Then he's taking two more other than Sterling!" Pikachu spoke up in agreement.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk!" Sage yelled, running out with Sterling. After a while, he came to a stop near a stream. Distressed Pokemon talk caught his attention as he turned to a small alcove of rocks near the water. Hesitating, the boy hurried over, pulling out his first aid. "Hello? I have medicine?"

"Vee! Eevee! Eve?" Sterling called, helping his trainer. Two Pokemon that Sage only knew that were from Unova, walked out.

"Is there another of you that needs help?" They shared looks before nodding. They lead the two into the cave, where a Pokemon similar to them lay, sick. Sage knelt, pulling out medicine after medicine. After a few moments of the medicine taking effect, the light green Pokemon opened it's eyes.

"Pansage!" He cried happily, his friends joining in with cries of 'Pansear' from the red, and the blue's 'Panpour.' Sage smiled, standing.

"I've got to go home now. You guys be careful, okay?" Sage said, frowning when they stopped him. "What? What is it?" The trio jumped onto him, making the boy laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll take you with me!" Sage pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Unable to provide information."_ The mechanical voice said, making the Coordinator frown.

"Strange, I only have a few regions not listed in this. Come on, let's go see the professor." Sage said, pulling out three Pokeballs. The Pokemon easily went in for him.

"Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear are from Unova." Professor Oak said, once Sage showed him the Pokemon. "If you'll give me your Pokedex, I'll update it." Once updated, Sage tried again.

" _Panpour, the Spray Pokemon._ _The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail. Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends. Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries._ "

"And they are all Shiny Pokemon, as well." Professor Oak said, snickering. "You really do deserve the name Shiny Sage."

"Not you as well, Professor!" Sage whined, but was smiling. "Looks like I have three new friends that I'm taking back to Hogwarts."

"When do you leave?"

"Monday afternoon. Mama bought me tickets to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup."

"I hope you have fun."

* * *

Sage begrudgingly clapped for Ash's newest travelling companion as she took the Ribbon. Dawn was nice enough, but Sage had really wanted that Ribbon.

"Kyaa! It's Shiny Sage!" A girl screamed as he walked out of the stadium. The boy paled, stepping behind his brother.

"Fangirls." He whimpered.

"Sorry ladies, Sage and I have prior engagements." Ash and his brother looked around the girls to see Steven. Sage's eye twitched.

"Stalker!"

"Stop that. We have to go, before they send someone after us. Well, after you. Your classes start tomorrow!"

"Fine. Ash, I'll be home again soon. I'll not be returning to that place after this year."

"I understand. Be careful."

"Paroxysm." Sage said, disappearing from behind his brother. Steven shook his head as the girls looked around in confusion and disappointment.

"Stay away from my brother, Steven." Ash warned the man as he turned to leave.

"I am just a friend."

The man disappeared around the next corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **This has been in my head for weeks. This is fanfiction, so that means it isn't cannon. Things happen, that the authors realize too late shouldn't be put down.**

 **In this first installment there are no pairings. I am going to be writing two sequels, one that pairs Ash/Misty and Sage/Hermione, while the other will have Ash/Gary, and Sage/Steven. You will see hints between Sage/Hermione and Sage/Steven throughout these last two chapters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Sage!" Hermione gave the boy a hug, Mienfoo holding onto her skirt. "How are you? Did you have fun? I got to go skiing!"

"I'm fine. Hermione, now that I'm back, do you want help training Mienfoo?" The girl nodded in excitement. "Okay, lets see what moves the little guy-" The small Fighting type glared, "-girl knows."

" _Mienfoo knows **Detect** , **Drain Punch, Low Sweep, Power-Up Punch, Brick Break, Focus Blast, High Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Jump Kick, Vital Throw, Acrobatics, Bounce, Swift, Double Slap, Calm Mind, and Rest.** "_ Sage's Pokedex read off.

"There you go. That is all the moves your partner can use. Come on, I'll show you how it works!" Sage turned around, grabbing Steven, who was glaring at the girl once more. "No protesting, we are battling!" The man smirked, nodding. "No conditions, nor betting."

"Fine." They reached the stadium, ignoring the cold, and crowd, forming. "Come out, Metagross." Sage winced slightly. "Not a problem, is it Sage?"

"Of course not. Come out, Singe!"

"Pansear!" The Pokemon cheered, before spotting his opponent, and freezing.

"Sear, you can do this. Hermione, can you call the match when one of them faint." The girl nodded.

"B-begin."

"Use _Sunny Day_!" Sage called, watching Steven in unease.

"Sparkling stone, give our bond form!" The man pulled out his pin, kissing it. Light appeared from it, connecting to a bracelet that was on Metagross. "Metagross, Mega Evolve!" Sage winced.

"Use _Flamethrower_ , now!" The attack landed on the silver and golden Pokemon.

"Use _Psychic_!" The flames shot into the air, were they exploded. "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me, Sage. I became champion after your brother left for a reason." Sage winced, but held his ground.

"Use _Fire Punch_!" That attack landed. "Follow with _Low Kick_! Follow with _Dig_!" Steven smirked, and Sage paled. "Get out, Singe! Get out now!"

"Use _Earthquake_!" Sear was flung from a crack in the ground. "Next is _Rock Slide_!"

"Dodge it, Singe! Use _Shadow Claw_!" Even with the Type advantage, Sage knew that Steven was most likely going to win. "Use _Hone Claws_!"

"You were preparing for this battle." Steven stated, completely calm as his Pokemon took hit after hit. "Use _Mud-Slap_ , follow it with _Rock Tomb_!" When the dust settled, the Fire type was knocked out, and Metagross returned to normal. Sage ran to his Pokemon, pulling out potions, and revivals.

"That was a Pokemon battle?" Dumbledore asked, startling the two. The whole stadium was filled with students and teachers. "My goodness, it was as well done as a Wizarding Duel!"

"That isn't normally what I do, that's why I lost." Sage sighed, running a hand through his hair as he returned Singe. "Time to dance, Salil, Savory!" Salil the Panpour and Savory the Pansage appeared, dancing around happily. "Ready to put on a show?" The two nodded. "Use _Icy Wind_ and _Magical Leaf_! The snowflakes and leaves filled the area, shining brightly against the sun and snow. "Have fun!" The monkey like Pokemon cheered, running after the leaves and snowflakes. Sage turned and bowed. "That is my job, as a Coordinator." The boy smirked at the awed faces.

"Your job?" Hermione ask breathlessly. "Sage, that is amazing."

"Yeah, my job. I started travelling at ten years old, like most people in the Hidden Lands. As a coordinator, I show off my Pokemon's strength and beauty."

"Oh how I wish I could study Pokemon!" Hermione sighed dreamily, looking at Mienfoo. Too soon, they were all forced back inside.

* * *

"Sage, what do you think of this? _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._ "

"But it hasn't killed anyone yet." The boy shook his head.

"The reflections. There was water with Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevy's camera, and Ernie through Sir Nicolas. Sir Nicolas is already dead, so he cannot die again."

"But where is it? If it's been around since the founding four, the thing must be massive."

"The pipes! Remember, you're hearing that voice in the wall, and all that water."

"Where would the entrance be?"

"Where it's only recorded victim still haunts." Sage blinked in shock. "We need to tell Professor Dumbledore right away. Before he is forced from the school."

"Lets go." Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore was staring at the two in shock. "You're amazing Hermione?" The girl blushed, sending him an honest smile.

"Everyone report to the Great Hall. I repeat, everyone report to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore's voice echoed, startling the preteens. "Come along, children." He flicked his wand, and something silver shot off out the window.

The Great Hall was filled with teachers, students, animals, and House Elves, if Sage was correct. The floor was padded, and bedrolls were lined along the wall. The teachers moved off to the side. Sage was the one to notice the Weasley brothers looking around frantically.

"Fred, George, what's wrong?" Sage asked, walking over.

"Our little sister, Ginny-  
She's not in here. Mum-  
Will be furious with us-  
If she's missing at a time-  
like this!" They said.

"Come on, lets go tell a professor." Sage soothed, making his way up to Professor Snape. The man lifted an eye brow. "Ginny Weasley is missing." The stoic man turned away, and at the other adults. "He'll take care of it, you guys."

"Sage, I believe we will need your help." Dumbledore warned. "As it is Slytherin's chambers, I believe you need to be able to speak parselmouth." Sage nodded in understanding. He handed Sterling over to Hermione, who looked ready to protest.

"Please, Hermione, I don't want him getting killed." She nodded sadly, darting forward to hug him.

"You better come back."

"I will."

* * *

Sage sat on his hospital bed, petting Sterling. Hermione was reading a novel to him, while Mienfoo sat on the window sill. The boy had been brought to the hospital wing after Lockhart had tried to memory charm everyone, starting with him. The spell backfired, erasing the man's memory instead.

"My baby!" Green eyes blinked in surprise when arms wrapped around him.

"Mama? What are you doing here?"

"What...what am I doing here?" The woman had fire in her eyes as she pulled back. "I'm taking you home!"

"Oh." The boy turned to his friend. He took off the Port-Key around his neck, and placed it around Hermione's. "You remember the password, right? You and your parents should come this summer. I had Professor Snape tweak the settings."

"Sage, you really are amazing." The boy smiled brightly, a blush on his cheeks. The girl hugged him, before leaving with her Pokemon.

"Mama, can we go now?" Delia nodded, helping him stand. Steven was waiting by the doors, a smile on his face as he held out their shared Port-key.

"Lets go home. The teachers and students are as prepared as I could get them. Professor Heather is coming to take over."

"I still think you're a stalker." Sage stated as the Port-Key was activated. They landed outside of Professor Oak's lab.

"As you will until I prove otherwise."


End file.
